Fates Gate: Part 1 Before the King
by 4theloveofMaple
Summary: This is a tragic yet sweet story of friendship and survival concerning a runaway prince and a boy with secrets. A fated meeting and friendship that saved them both. Warning: Abuse, Self-Harm. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She roared. She didn't get a chance to kill Mathew though because Arthur was on his feet again. He slammed his fists into the lady who fell back blood flowing from her nose.
1. Chapter 1: bubble gum and rum

**Chapter 1 Bubble Gum and Rum**

 **(full summary at bottom)**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I am finally free. Yesterday, father announced he was giving the throne to either me or my brother. The queen did not like that very much. Seeing that both of the two picked were illegitimate children she most certainly was against it from the moment my father revealed it. He pulled me aside after the queen's tantrum and told me he was aiming for me to be king._

 _Most people assumed my father had lost his mind but I knew better. He wanted me to be king because of the magic that so easily leapt to my fingers when I commanded it to. It was why my two half-brothers teased my brother instead of me. I should have protected Issac more, but he had his own way of dealing with the harshness and hatred surrounding us. Besides it was directed more at me than him._

 _When the queen got wind I was the favored king candidate, well….she came to my room last night and put a knife to my throat. BLOODY HELL THE NERVE OF HER. Still I must admit I had never been more afraid in my life. She threatened that if I was there in the morning, I would no longer be alive. Not particularly having a desire to be king, I left last night. I took a lot of money and the royal crest and I am now on my own. I suppose it's not abnormal for an 18 year old to leave the nest so to speak._

 _Though they will be looking for me no doubt and I feel a pang of guilt for disappointing my father. He will live through it though. He has already lived through a lot. This morning I found an apartment and while my brothers may have squandered the money I took, I mean it's technically mine so it can't be considered stealing. Anyways they would have squandered it, but I fancy I'll start my own business perhaps a tea shop I always did like the one in the palace. I feel I am far enough away to not worry too much, after all the queen will see to it they don't search that much. What a bloody wanker. But I suppose that is life and I will simply make the best of it._

 _Prince Arthur Kirkland the Third_

 **. . .**

The next morning Arthur set to readying his apartment and found he rather enjoyed the quaint little town and the small room he now called his own. It wasn't very hard to buy and move furniture around as he was on the first floor so the process wasn't stressful.

He tucked his royal crest in his sock drawer that was filled with notepads and pencils. Once he was done with the furniture and organizing, he bought himself clothes and was thrilled to find he could wear whatever "dorky" outfits he pleased.

He thought about spending the rest of the day exploring the town but instead he cracked open a book and began to read. Dressed in a dress shirt and slacks with a top hat on his head you would not have guessed he was only 18.

He supposed he was an old soul. It was, in part, the fault of the excellent literature he had read over the many days spent hiding in solitude from his tormentors. Looking back on his childhood with mixed emotions Arthur Kirkland focused on his book. As he read into the night he fell asleep in his chair and woke up the next morning slowly taking his time to get up stiff from the awkward way he slept but relaxed.

 **. . .**

Unlike the man two floor down, Mathew awoke with a start covered in sweat, breathing heavily. He felt his burning forehead and slowly made his way out of bed. He looked in the mirror where he should have seen a beautiful pair of violet eyes and unruly curly blond hair with one particularly curly strand that never flattened.

However, all he could see was the bruise forming on his lower jaw and the small cut above his eyebrow. He should have seen a smiling healthy eight year old boy but he all he saw was a sick looking and frowning boy too scrawny for his baggy clothes with the only color in his face the flush the fever was giving him. He should have been able to call for his mom and expect soup and hugs, but his mom wasn't here at the moment and Mathew was glad about that. As for hugs…well, Mathew didn't like them very much.

He stumbled into the kitchen not bothering to brush his hair or clean his cut, after all tonight would be a dull night, a good night. His stomach didn't growl, instead it clenched up inside of him since the last time he could remember eating was two days ago when his mother was gone again and he finished the last can of soup.

With a heavy heart Mathew opened the cupboards already knowing nothing would be inside. He went to his emergency stash of gum and popped half a piece in his mouth chewing slowly trying to savor the flavor.

Normally Mathew would start cleaning the house but his fever was making him delirious and he found himself stuck with the idea of going to the market down the street and buying food. It didn't matter he had no money and he wasn't supposed to leave the house. Nope, Mathew was going to buy that food and nothing was going to stop him. Except maybe vertigo.

He walked out his back door and made it like a champ down the first flight of stairs when halfway through the second flight his surroundings blurred and he found himself toppling rolling down the step and landing on the first floor outside someone's door with a thump. He scrambled to his feet only to teeter again he reached out for the wall only to grip an arm instead.

"Waaaah!"

"Bloody hell, are you alright?!"

Mathew looked up and saw the thickest eyebrows he'd ever seen and quickly covered his mouth with his free hand to prevent himself from either laughing or throwing up, maybe both. He nodded and as his vision slowly cleared, he saw a young man with indeed large eyebrows and stunningly brilliant green eyes.

Mathew swore there were golden flecks but it might have just been his fever. He watched the man's mouth move and his eyebrows furrow in concern but he couldn't make out what the strange man was saying. Instead he noticed the smooth dull blond hair on the man's head as he tried to stare over it and the cane in his hand as his eyes lowered in fear.

"Srry" Mathew finally slurred as he turned around to walk back upstairs.

 **. . .**

Arthur grabbed the strange boys arm preventing the stupid lad from walking back upstairs which seemed to be his intent.

"Hang on lad!" He shouted completely baffled. There was a flash of fear on the boy's face before he toppled over and Arthur stouped barely catching him before he hit the ground. Arthur looked around hoping to see a concerned parent or something but there was no one but him and the feverish boy

.

He had spit out his tea when he looked out his window to see someone falling down the escape latter and now the boy was out cold and burning up.

Arthur thought about calling the soldiers that the king assigned to towns like this to keep the peace, but to do so this early in the game would announce to the royal family of his destination. So instead Arthur kicked his back door open and laid Mathew down on the couch, then quickly prepared some tea and medicine.

Returning to the couch he found himself troubled by the boy's appearance. He had clearly gotten the crap beat out of him and Arthur wondered if he was being bullied like Arthur had been as a child.

"AHHHHHHH!" Bolting upright the boy viewed the room with unconcealed panic. Arthur jumped up and found himself kneeling in front of the boy.

"Lad, calm down….it's alright…." He tried weakly but to no avail, the boy disregarded him with fear and sadness in his eyes as he breathed heavily gasping for air.

"Sorry," the lad muttered as he started to remove his shirt.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur shouted and the boy stopped looking up confused.

"I mean you need to probably cool down but there are better ways boy! …I'm sure the fever has made you delirious but don't be so trusting in a complete stranger's house!" He snapped in irritation then softened as the boy just stared at the ground his lip quivering pitifully.

Poor thing really was out of it. Arthur presented the tea and medicine which the boy took wordlessly simply expressing his gratitude with a quick glance. Sensing the starvation of this pitiful child Arthur quickly whipped together a sandwich which the boy devoured quickly not even waiting for permission. When he looked up he seemed nervous as if expecting retribution but Arthur just hummed to himself as he tidied the house.

"You must have been hungry,'' he said blatantly pointing at the licked clean plate and watching as the boy's face turned red. "What's your name lad?"

Still no reply.

"I am sorry for troubling you but I must go now!" the boy suddenly blurted and stood up clearly trying not to wobble. Not really sure if he should prevent the boy from leaving or not Arthur replied quickly before he could think it through.

"No problem, come back anytime lad," There was a slight change in the boy's expression but Arthur had not the slightest idea what it meant. He was still taken aback by what he had just said. Come back? He couldn't be helping this kid, he couldn't draw attention to himself.

So why then when he looked up from his thinking to see the boy gone, his dishes neatly stacked, that Arthur felt sad. There was no way he could be lonely, yet he quickly ran to the window and stuck his head out of his back door relieved as he saw the door two floors above him close.

He knew where the lad lived now which comforted him somehow. Throughout that afternoon, the morning's meeting stayed in Arthur's mind and he was too distracted to read so he practiced on his sword movements pretending the Queen was on the other side of his blade.

It just so happened that he went in his closet when he did. He had snagged the blade on his pants leaving a tear and had gone to grab the sewing kit, Arthur was right below a grate that happened to be a very good place to listen in to conversations two stories above him. As Arthur scrimmaged for his sewing kit he heard…..

"FUCK YOU I ASK ONE THING OF YOU AND YOU FUCKING SCREW THAT UP! I AM SO SICK OF YOUR SHIT! I AM GOING TO TAKE A BATH AND WHEN I GET BACK THIS BETTER BE CLEAN!"

Arthur's eyebrows raised at hearing the hysterical woman yell but he brushed it off as some married couple bickering on the floor right above him. He sure felt sorry for the bloke married to that lady though. It wasn't till a lot later on that Arthur fully recognized the importance of that small grate in his closet and how it would change the course of his quiet life for good.

 **. . .**

Mathew bent over the smashed bottle with a rag obediently cleaning up the spilled beer all over the floor glad it hadn't hit him this time. He was feeling amazing with the medicine in his system and he was able to move quickly and efficiently cleaning the counters and dishes and setting the table for good measure. He didn't even care that the only thing his mother had brought back from the market was jars of whisky and that he probably wouldn't get dinner.

"What are you doing?" he whipped around a spoon in his hand.

"S…setting the table…," he ventured tensely waiting to see if his mother had a bad or good day today.

"DID I FUCKING TELL YOU TO DO THAT!?" She bellowed in response. Apparently today was a bad day. In a second she was breathing in his face, her breath rancid and her eyes bloodshot. She slapped him hard in the face dazing him. Looking at her appearance, Mathew remembered sadly when she was pretty once with long curly blond hair, but now her hair was short and a dyed red that didn't look right with her stretched gaunt face.

She was a mess and she knew it which was why she drowned herself in the beer and wine. Mathew didn't bother blocking the blows as she hit him, pinned him to the ground, and pounded on his chest. Then her tears started but Mathew was numb to them by now…..all they meant to him was that she was unpredictable.

"You're hungry huh…..you fucking want food…..well all I have is…rum…fucking rum," Mathew felt her get off of him and he breathed a sigh of relief before icy cold hit his face. Suddenly it was in his nose and his mouth burning his throat and he coughed and cried as she emptied the bottle on his face.

"Clean yourself up and go to bed. There are people worse off then you…..don't be a selfish bitch," she snapped before slamming the bottle with a clank on the table and leaving the kitchen.

Mathew curled to his side and cried which he hadn't done in a long time before he got up, wetted paper towels and washed his face then his hair in the sink. He then curled up into his bed still sticky and after a long time fell asleep.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Full Summary:** **Arthur is prince and is in line to become the next king but he runs away. He runs away from it all and runs into Mathew. The two of them start an unlikely friendship both unaware of each other's problems.**

 **Can Arthur save Mathew without even knowing the boys problems? Can Mathew open up to Arthur and find happiness despite his tragic past?**

 **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA CHARACTERS THOUGH I WISH I DID. Please be patient with me as this is my first fan fiction. I have all of the first part done but I will try to spread when I post the chapters out a bit. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well as reviews. It will encourage me to post more as I already have a majority of the story written^^. This is just part one and is centered on Mathew and Arthur's relationship. It's necessary for the later part of the story where the action really kicks in.**


	2. Chapter 2: Eavesdropping and Some Talkin

**Chapter 2: Eavesdropping and Some Talking**

A month had passed since Arthur had arrived in the town and he had already made himself several acquaintances and was using his money to run a tea shop which was getting a lot of service. A month since his meeting with Mathew and it had already completely left Arthur's head.

He found most of his time was at the tea shop and the rest was spent reading and keeping up with his sword skills. His other habit, that he was quite ashamed of, was listening to the hysterical women scream and rant. He found it rather amusing (like someone would find a soap opera interesting) and would sit in his closet sewing wondering what brought about such angry remarks.

He had also tried to introduce himself to his neighbors but apparently this building was cheap for good reason. Those few that opened there doors were either shady or downright crazy. He found it quite rude and gave up after the first floor never making it to the third.

"Bloody Hell," He swore loudly as he sliced his thumb with a knife chopping up carrots.

Annoyed he dug in his drawers for a band aid and quickly put it over his bleeding thumb. Then finding himself done with chopping food he decided to go for a stroll through town again. Throwing on his jacket he quickly walked into the crisp evening night and walked down the sidewalk, but he wasn't the only one leaving the building.

In front of him a lady with short bright red hair and a gaunt face was walking the opposite way as him her eight year old son trailing behind her. Both were wearing nice clothes and Arthur wondered where they were going dressed so nice at this time at night.

However that thought went out the door as he greeted them both with a polite smile and bow which the woman ignored. Mathew however looked up, just for a second, just a glance, but it was enough he saw Arthur and Arthur saw him. Both of their eyes lit with recognition but while Mathew quickly looked away Arthur turned around and walked quickly towards him.

It was very lucky that Mathew and his mother crossed the street when they did because if Arthur really had caught up to them, well Mathew would have paid for it dearly.

 **. . .**

Mathew relaxed considerably as he glanced back seeing Arthur on the other side of the street, the stream of carriages making it impossible for him to cross.

"Hurry up, Mathew," his mother said gently and Mathew quickly obeyed ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach as they walked for a mile before reaching the infamous red light district. His mother brought him around the back of the building and snuck him in. They had an agreement with the owner of this particular motel and he looked at them with a nod before going back to counting his money.

"Now remember to be a good boy, Mathew," his mother continued speaking but Mathew knew the drill. He was to go in the room and wait while his mother conducted business. If he was lucky she would get none, but usually Mathew wasn't lucky. He entered the room and sat on the plushy bed and fell back on it trying to calm his thumping heart.

There was no use being nervous and there was no use feeling sorry for himself. After all Mathew had done this for years and years and it was always the same, but no matter how he tried to not be bothered he was…..yet even being bothered did him no good because no one was going to save him.

 **. . .**

Arthur sneezed loudly. He had tried to follow the boy and his mother but he had gotten lost and ended up in a very shady area of town. He quickly backtracked ignoring the prostitutes flaunting around and about jumped out of his skin when one ran her hand up his leg.

"15 shillings," she whispered quite seductively frowning when Arthur all but pushed her away.

"I'm quite alright….thank you." He said forcefully and high tailed it outta there. He practically was running and when he got back to the apartment complex and he had to stop to calm his heart.

Climbing up the steps outside his back door he tried to remember which door the boy had closed. He found himself on the third floor and walked around trying to peek in the windows. It was too dark to see anything but Arthur swore he wouldn't forget the boy again.

He felt a strong desire to make sure whoever was bullying the boy cease to, otherwise Arthur would give the boy the tools he needed to stand up for himself, and if worse come to worse alert the boy's mother who must not know. Rubbing the back of his neck he began to walk back downstairs.

"You looking for Mary?" a voice called from an open door. Arthur quickly turned around unsure if the question was directed at him or not.

"Is that who lives here?" he asked and the greasy haired man nodded in reply brining a large cigar to his lips. "Then yes I have some business with her," Arthur stated simply, receiving a toothless smile from the man followed and a husky laugh.

"Good luck," was the last thing the man said before slamming his door shut. Wondering what on earth was meant by that Arthur went back to his room and spent the rest of the evening writing in his journal about the events of today so he wouldn't forget again.

 **. . .**

Mathew woke up the next morning with a start sitting up stiffly and rubbing his sore muscles. He hated his life but found himself looking for the smallest silver linings in his very black clouds. One of which was there was food in the cupboards now which he helped himself to, because the other silver lining was his mother was gone today. She could never face him after a night like last night which was fine by Mathew. He wasn't sure if he just resented her or if he hated her. Whatever it was it made him sad and quiet most of the time.

He was never allowed outside and never went to school. He had no social contact whatsoever which explained why he was always so quiet. If it wasn't for Mathew constantly talking to himself he probably would have forgotten how to carry out a conversation as the ones with his mother resulted in more agreeing than talking.

It was a very good thing she wasn't here today because after Mathew had been cleaning the house for a couple hours there was a knock on the back door.

At first Mathew didn't respond, so sure he must be hearing things, but after a second there it was, a very curt and distinct knock. Cautiously, Mathew walked to the window and drew back the blinds peeking out the window. He jumped when Arthur smiled and waved at him. Now Mathew couldn't pretend he wasn't home and Arthur must have known this too because he knocked again.

"Come out lad I know you're in there." Sighing Mathew opened the door bracing himself for the worst.

"What do you want?" He asked sounding more irritated than he meant to.

"Is your mother home?" Arthur asked and Mathews face darkened instinctively.

"No, why do you want her?" He asked defensively. Clearly taken aback the man tried again.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for tea. You must be quite lonely with your mother always gone."

Mathew rolled his eyes and shook his head going to close the door. This man was just another charity worker. Another person who would try to help but just make Mathew's life worse. The last friendly neighbor had taken Mathew to the park back when Mathew was too stupid to know the rules and Mathew had ended up in the man's bedroom. His mother had been furious and had quickly took matters into her own hands, Mathew never saw the man again.

Mathew had however been beaten to a pulp later that day and spent the next two days in the hospital, his mother blaming his broken bones on the "pervert who had fondled her baby boy." It was Mathew's first time seeing how willing everyone was to believe his mother and it was the day Mathew swore he would never ever tell, because there was no one who wanted to help him. They all wanted to use him and this man was undoubtedly the same.

However, if this man intended to knock on the back door every day that too would cause problems so swallowing down his disgust Mathew stopped himself from slamming the door.

"I am unable to today and I don't think I ever will so please don't come back here ever again. My mother and I don't like strangers and we have no intention of being friends with you. Goodbye." He said quickly watching the man's eyes widen in surprise. Sometimes Mathew could surprise people with how much he had to say. Deep down there was a lot he wanted to say, but he rarely did.

 **. . .**

My goodness, the lad was a snooty little thing. Arthur shoved his foot in between the door before he could slam it.

"What a rude way to treat me. You didn't seem to be bothered by hanging out when I gave you medicine for your fever. If I do recall you licked your plate clean and left without so much of the thank you," he snapped and smirked slightly as the boy paled and the cold expression on his face fell.

"That's true….that was you. Thank you. I'm sorry for troubling you like that."

"No trouble at all, now I expect to see you downstairs in a little bit otherwise I will come knocking on your door everyday whether you like it or not." He left not waiting for a response already knowing what the boy would do. He was a stubborn squirt but Arthur could be stubborn too. He was a prince after all.

He went downstairs and left his back door open. He put a pie in the oven and poured vegetable soup into two bowls. When he turned around the boy was stiffly sitting on the couch and Arthur almost dropped the bowl he was so startled.

"Goodness next time announce your presence boy!" My, he did not look happy about being here. Arthur realized he wasn't so much snooty as defensive. There was a wall a mile wide around this boy. Arthur sat away from him giving the lad his distance and watched as the boy ate the soup wordlessly and stiffly.

Arthur studied him noticing his hair was a bit cleaner, however there were still bruises and Arthur was sure there were more under the long sleeves and pants. Never being one to beat around the bush too much Arthur simply asked about it expecting a defensive remark which was exactly what he got.

"So who's beating you lad?" Coughing came from the boy as he struggled not to choke on his soup.

"N…no…one….!" He snapped angrily, standing on his feet looking ready to bolt. Arthur sighed not expecting quite that much of a reaction.

"Look…whatever your name is….I was bullied as a child too….I know what it's like to be the dorky child targeted on the playground." Mathew sat and nodded slowly, tactfully almost. Unknown to Arthur who thought it was bullies, Mathew was relieved by this and he was sure he could keep that lie going. Arthur however took the nod to simply mean a nod and was unaware of the lie the boy was letting him believe.

Ignorance was bliss which was why Arthur felt relieved and was happy to show the boy how to defend himself. He wouldn't take no for an answer and my, did the boy try to refuse again and again at first politely then and more and more coldly. He was like a caged animal but when Arthur threatened to see what the boy's mother would think of his idea, the boy melted and agreed to return when he could. Satisfied Arthur let him leave next time determined next time to learn his name.

"Perhaps I ended up here for a reason." He mused as he washed the dishes, but just what an impact and change he would make, Arthur still didn't know.

 **Author's Note: Please feel free to leave reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Names and games

**Chapter 3: Learning Names and Life's Game**

Mathew had been tossing and turning for three nights straight unable to sleep and calm the pounding heart that gave him a hope he didn't want. Hoping was dangerous, and Mathew couldn't afford to jeopardize anything. If he was caught downstairs with Mr. Arthur….well his mother wouldn't like it to say the least. He sat up slowly knowing today was a day she'd be gone all day, using her money to waste her life away.

Mathew cautiously walked to the window and peered outside staring at his gaunt bruised face in the mirror. He was still beautiful despite the bruises which his mother always pointed out. "A real gem" she'd say then wink at Mathew who would simply sit emotionless not allowing any of her compliments to mean anything. It was all a game to her. He was sick and tired of this hell and his eyes showed it. They burned with a fiery intensity when he was alone. Pressing his hand to the window he removed it leaving a smudgy red hand print. Shocked Mathew looked down forgetting he was bleeding and tears started cascading down his face. Sobs racked his entire body and he dropped to his knees and screamed loudly into them pulling at his hair and yelling and sobbing till nothing was left. Empty… he was empty.

It should all be a game to him too. A stupid pathetic game he could never win. He used to try, try to make her happy, but everything he did had the opposite intention. He soon found the best way to go about life was to be an emotionless puppet void and programed to respond correctly and clean. Only on special nights was he supposed to act differently. He hated those too…

Spinning, he was spinning, he was shooting through this world at a pace that made everything a blur. His life was routine and he had been empty. HAD. That stupid man downstairs, he had made hope bloom again and with hope came hurt. Mathew slammed his palm into the window again and again until it burned from the contact.

He then cleaned himself up as his face was covered in smeared blood and his hands were both red. Maybe if he went downstairs like this, Arthur would want nothing to do with him. Though that prospect was already scaring Mathew. He longed so badly for interaction, for someone to talk to, to save him. It had always been a fantasy and a dream that occasional flitted across his lifeless eyes.

Dead, the word felt odd on his tongue as he whispered it.

"I am dead" he laughed using paper towel to stop the blood. He didn't even remember what it was this time that made him bleed. Sometimes it was his mother, others, or other times, himself.

Shame filled him turning his face red even though no one was there. He sometimes did it, some of the cuts were self-harm but the way he looked at it…he just had to make sure he was still alive. Blood spilling through his finger was the only way to check sometimes.

Splashing water on his face, Mathew drowned his hands under the faucet then stripped quickly and used a couple damp paper towels to wash his skin. He did it gently because to do so thoroughly would hurt. Everywhere hurt, he surprised himself by still being alive sometimes. That's why he had to check to make sure he hadn't died in his sleep and just didn't know it.

Finishing cleaning up Mathew shivered as he rushed to his room to throw on another pair of dirty clothes. They were less dirty though and that's what counted. He paused by the always clean couple of outfits, but those could only be worn on special nights. Just like he could only use the tub then. His mother always knew if he broke a rule.

Deeming himself ready as he would ever be he opened the door quietly as if his mother was there to hear and slipped into the cool morning. He paused for a second inhaling deeply letting the cool fresh air fill his lungs. Then he slowly walked down the stairs, going very slowly. He reached the bottom and turned to face the closed door. He shrugged and turned to leave when the door opened.

 **. . .**

Arthur swung open the door. If he was going to be honest he was starting to get worried but finally the lad had appeared. Trying not to notice the fresh bruises painting the lad's skin he ushered Mathew inside unable to read the expression on the boy's face.

"Are you hungry…. lad?" No answer and Arthur paused looking over at the messy boy. It's not that he was covered in dirt but the flat greasy hair and the bags under his eyes made him look disheveled to say the least.

Pretty violet eyes met his before quickly looking away. "Ma…..ma….mathew….." it was almost inaudible but Arthur heard it and smiled softly.

"Well Mathew, would you like something to eat?" A slow nod yes and Arthur presented food he had prepared a while ago. Of course he also set a pot of tea on the stove and hummed a little trying not to let the awkward silence consume him.

He watched pleased as the boy ate, noticing the boy was trying not to eat too quickly, but again not a crumb was left on the plate. Arthur found himself talking to the boy. It was a one sided conversation but it seemed to make the boy relax as Arthur talked about the town and people he had met.

"None quite as mysterious as you I must say," and Mathew stiffened in response so Arthur changed the topic to bird watching, then books he had read (the boy looked interested with that one), tea, and finally self-defense which he tried to slyly slide in there but the boy still looked uncomfortable.

Arthur breathed in having have never talked that much in his whole life to another person and waited for Mathew to talk determined to get more than his name out of him today.

Silence stretched on and Arthur was just about to give up when Mathew spoke again, so soft and so quiet but he responded all the same.

"…..I really…like books…..I love….to read…..but…the books…I have….I've read…many….time….I want to learn….about more things," he whispered his voice a little less shaky at the end and Arthur practically beamed.

"You have come to the right place!'' After that it was simple. Arthur showed the boy book after book and the questions came in torrents.

"I'll be your tutor," Arthur said firmly his unwavering eyes making Mathew's eyes go wide, yet with what emotion Arthur still couldn't say. The boy nodded responding softly he would like that.

Arthur briefly wondered what the bloody school system was for anymore and set to explaining history to Mathew which the boy gobbled up more eagerly than food.

Arthur soon realized just how alone this boy was and how bright he was and they read through a whole book by the time the sun was setting which was quite a feat as Mathew would often get side tracked asking a lot of questions then shuddering and stiffening until Arthur calmly explained each one.

Like a little brother. A brother he could actually protect. Someone he could actually talk to. My God they were both so alone. The realization hit Arthur harder than he expected.

 **. . .**

Mathew jumped to his feet eyes wide as he looked out the window to see dark and his voice quivered as he said he had to leave. Arthur looked up surprised clearly lost in thought.

"I suppose it did get late fast….BLOODY HELL! Why are you crying!?" Mathew didn't answer just rushed to the door.

"Thank you," He said softly and rushed upstairs dread filling him with each step. Tears slid down his cheek as he slammed the door behind him and rushed to clean. He never had expected one day to be so magical, so amazing. He had told Mr. Arthur his name! His name! Not the millions of others he received from his mother, who often forgot his. Or the blurred face strangers who never used it. His name…..his one and only name…..he had never told anyone his name before. Now he had.

Dangerous, he knew how much so it was but the lure of the books and his deep desire to learn, to do more than clean, to break from this robot like mold and expand his dim life was thrilling.

Clean clean clean, he forced himself to focus but the tears blurred his vision and when his mother walked in with a new boyfriend in tow she found her son scrubbing down a table with his tears making it impossible to dry it.

Mathew looked up and saw her, then the man and knew tonight would be hell. But tomorrow or maybe the next day he'd see Mr. Arthur and the books. For once hope swelled in Mathew's chest and even his mother glaring at him or the man winking at him couldn't burst the blooming flower of hope in his chest. They could shrink it, they could stomp it and try to destroy it, but it was still there.


	4. Chapter 4: the vent and rent

**Chapter 4: The Vent and Rent**

A year had passed and Mathew visited Arthur whenever he could. Which was quite often considering everything. Arthur gave up asking about Mathew's injuries and after one terrible night where a bleeding cut stretched across Mathew's face had become something of Mathew's personal nurse.

Mathew was now almost ten and Arthur was almost twenty. He was surprised to learn Arthur wasn't as old as Mathew had initially guessed. But it didn't bother him a whole lot and their very curt relationship became slightly more relaxed.

It centered on books and they went through many. Mathew would sometimes bite his tongue to keep from committing on things, or even telling Arthur things.

Needless to say Mathew's tongue bled a lot. He learned it was ok to cry in front of Arthur and while the gentleman often calmly pressed a mug into Mathew's hands and spoke calming words to him, he never asked questions and never touched him which Mathew appreciated greatly.

It was harder to live with a foot on either side of the door and Mathew also found it harder not to speak up against his mother, or the others. Needless to say his tongue bled A LOT. It wasn't the only place that bled. There was no place on Mathew's body that didn't hurt at some point or other

.

However, the small bud of hope had bloomed and Mathew simply considered the time with Arthur to be a valuable treasure. He had even started teaching Mathew defense after pushing it so much simply out of concern that Mathew could no longer refuse.

It was still odd, and unreal that Arthur actually cared about Mathew. There were weeks when Mathew wouldn't visit until a letter slid through his backdoor (Arthur no longer knocked after he had knocked once more and Mathew opened the door crying and sobbing that he should never do it again).

The notes were always different but went a little something like this

 _Mathew lad where are you, I have a new book I want to show you. I also have some tea that's getting cold so you better hurry. Sincerely Arthur_

It made Mathew sob and would always toss him into confusion but he would begrudgingly go determined to be cold and distant again and always failing.

He knew it was a matter of time, he knew but it still came sooner than he wanted.

 **. . .**

Arthur was in his closet which he did less and less often but some particularly nasty screams brought him back that day and he knitted as he listened (he was working on a sweater for Mathew as he was sure the lad had none).

"YOU BITCH YOU FUCKING ASS WHEN I TELL YOU TOO DO SOMETHING YOU FUCKING DO IT!" Then came the smashing and the thumping and then there was a painful scream It was short and curt, and definitely not a scream a husband would emanate, or not even any adult. A child's scream. Arthur set his needles down and stood on his chair so he was closer and could hear more.

Usually Arthur would leave it at this point but his whole view of the situation above him had shifted and the fact it might be a child on the other end of the crazy women terrified him.

"Don't cry baby don't cry shhh shhh mommas sorry she's so sorry"

"I SAID stop crying!"

"Dammit Matty I said stop it!"

This was followed by a thud but this time it was Arthur that caused it. He had lost his balance and crashed down. He laid there dazed, laid there and let the truth sink in, the awful terrifying truth sink in.

It wasn't bullies making those marks and part of Arthur always knew it, or at least suspected. But there was no doubt now, there was only the ugly truth that he was faced with. Maybe he always knew then, I mean it became clear Mathew skipped school a lot, but Arthur figured, had to suspect it was just kids at the park or something. After all Mathew dissappeared regularly and Arthur didn't get to see him every day, so he figured school….though and odd schedule it was.

Oh he was so distraught! What to do what to do, he knew the lad was hurting. What a fool he was for thinking he could help. Should he call the soldiers? Confront Mathew? Maybe it was a different Mathew after all she had yelled Matty not Mathew…..

There was no lying to himself, no tricking himself and he laid there the whole night thinking and hurting not sure what to do. He even cried a little though he'd never tell a bloody soul. A prince did not cry. A prince? Was he even a prince anymore? He certainly wasn't the same from when he first left, he had undoubtedly changed. But was it a good or bad change? What should he bloody do?

Thoughts like this kept Arthur up all night. Mathew was also kept up all night but not by questions. Arthur may have thought he knew the awful secret and he did…..but there was more than one secret haunting Mathew. Each one more terribly than the last.

 **. . .**

Mathew awoke unaware that one of his secrets had been found out by Arthur. He would never even consider that possibility anymore even though he should. But he liked it too much. He liked the tea, liked the books, liked the conversations, liked the time spent, liked Arthur…

Wafting delicious smells made Mathew pause and the sound of sizzling bacon made him confused then he remembered last night and shuddered. It was rent day, when his mother first paid the rent she had so much money she would always make real food for two days. She was a good cook and Mathew used to enjoy it but he quickly learned if he acted too happy or not happy enough the day could disintegrate fast.

He had perfected the smile and the amount of cheer in his voice but his mother was always changing the rules on him. So he was careful and cautious and managed to get through the entire day without getting hit once. His mother talked about her work, and rent, and money, and then she would always get a crazy look and start talking nonsense which Mathew contributed to her past.

"HATE HIM!'' She jumped up face red the knife stuck in the table and then she said she was leaving the rest of the day. She would be gone and then back tomorrow crying or drunk or both. Mathew barely waited for the door to close before he ran out the back door taking the stairs jumping two at a time.

He couldn't wait, they had just started a new book, and Arthur's defense techniques weren't as bad as Mathew had though. Arthur still hadn't touched him, he always gave Mathew plenty of space. Mathew loved it, he had even started smiling! Mathew was alive and he loved it so much. He knocked on the door loudly and smiled when it flew open.

"Hi Arthur!" He called brightly then yelped as Arthur hugged him tightly. Hugged him!?

"….A….a…Arthur!?" Mathew exclaimed trying to pull from the man's grip. Arthur let go and looked at Mathew with eyes full of tears.

"What's wrong?" Fear engulfed Mathew as he followed Arthur into the room and made tea for Arthur like Arthur had done for him multiple times now. Arthur didn't speak just hung his head and cried. Was he drunk? Mathew wondered if he should leave but he simply sat in front of Arthur waiting.

"Arthur what happened?" He tried not to sound so scared but Arthur was his role model, always strong and caring, to see him brought to tears scared the shit out of the boy.

"….My…my mother died…."

 **. . .**

The lie came from his lips and he saw from the corner of his eye Mathew relax. At first Arthur fully intended to confront Mathew but upon seeing the boy Arthur had simply hugged him. Then seeing the fear in the boy's eyes when he broke away Arthur realized something. He would lose Mathew if he said anything.

Arthur knew this because when the queen would make her two sons, his half-brothers tease him, and even hurt him, Arthur always hid it. Part of him didn't really know why, pride perhaps, afraid of causing trouble? So he dealt with it himself the best he could, which eventually led to him running away here. He was glad for that very glad for it but one look at Mathew and Arthur knew. They had come a long way since that fateful meeting a year ago, however, not far enough. Mathew was just starting to relax, to really smile, and really be present.

Arthur didn't, couldn't lose that. He would keep a close eye on the boy but until Mathew came to him Arthur couldn't do anything. He hated himself for it, for being so selfish, no doubt Mathew would suffer but if Arthur said a thing he'd never see Mathew again. He knew it as much as he knew even if Arthur alerted the authorities Mathew would die rather than turn against his mother. Brain washed to the core….well Arthur would fix that. He'd save the lad…..it would just take a long time…..

 **. . .**

Mathew listened in awe as Arthur talked about his mother dying. He had never heard anyone speak of someone so gently, so lovingly. Mathew didn't really know much about mother and son relationships but he wondered if he should love his mother more. After all didn't all mothers treat their sons like his mother did? I mean Mathew knew his mother got out of control, but usually all the hits and kicks were for his own good.

He deserved them, after all everything was his fault.

Both Mathew and Arthur were quiet that day and they spent the evening both lost in thought with a separate book in front of their faces. Mathew felt he should do something, say something.

"…..Arthur?" Mathew heisted unsure what to say. Arthur looked up at him much more composed than before and smiled sadly.

"Um…..it…..it….will be ok…" Mathew stammered his face bright red. He had never had anyone to cheer up before and he was quite bad at it but Arthur laughed a little and said thank you so Mathew hoped that meant something.

He left shortly after that, Arthur pressing another book in his hands for him to read with a promise they'd really get into the self-defense next time.

"Then maybe sword play if you'd like and oh I know maybe even magic!" Which left Mathew wondering about it long into the night until his mother stumbled back into the apartment.

"Mattie mattie mattie~" She laughed and Mathew obediently came and helped her change and tucked her in her bed before sneaking back to his room before she made him stay and sing to her. She always liked it in the beginning when Mathew was singing but would always end up yelling for him to stop because he sounded too much like his dad.

Which was odd because Mathew couldn't remember his dad and whenever he tried to imagine it perhaps getting glints of memories his mother always called him crazy. Then again if anyone was crazy Mathew's mother was, he always suspected it but he really knew it to be true now. She was still right though, about Mathew, about most things.


	5. Chapter 5: Complimentary Journal Entries

**Author's note:**

 **Considering there is A LOT more to the story then the time with just Mathew and Arthur I have decided to use journal entries between the two of them to show years passing and highlight a few important events.**

 **When Arthur is feeling intense emotion, usually anger but sometimes excitement or something else he presses down of the page harder and his writing is bolder.**

 **Mathew not having had a lot of writing practice writes regularly not in cursive but when he is upset or nervous his writing gets bigger. Also especially in the beginning of Mathew's journal entries any grammatical or spelling error is intentional as Mathew isn't very good at writing but gets more sophisticated over time.**

 **I am thinking of doing some short one shots so if there is anything particularly cute you want a one shot on concerning the two of them feel free to review and let me know^^.**

 **Without further ado I give you~**

 **Journal Entries**

 _Dear journal,_

 _Mathew learned sword fighting today! He was quite good too. His bruises are still very bad and his_ _ **mother knocks**_ _him around a lot but I think he's really_ _ **starting to trust me!**_ _He doesn't jump anymore when I gently correct his posture and he's even let me hug him a couple time. He comes here and cries a lot the last three times he came all he did was cry and sip at the tea I gave him. I tried a little to press him, internally begging for him to talk to me but to no avail. Oh well. One day I'll show him the tea shop I'm running. A couple times the lad showed up and I wasn't there so I try to be there as often as possible. He says he understands but he always looks disappointed afterwards. He's such a_ _ **cute little kid**_ _. Between the shop and Mathew the days are flying by. I already finished the sweater and plan to give it to Mathew for Christmas. I also need to find out when his birthday is._

 _Sincerely Prince Arthur_

 **. . .**.

Der Journal,

Arthur said I should write in one. I not sure how to and I write poor. But Arhut said to do it and I get beter soon. So I will. I really like Arthur he is only person that make me happy. My life is watin for days I see him. He taugtht me magic, I only use a bit but its very cool. Mother is very bad stil butt I have fun with Arhut. I hope he doesn't leave I hope he satys.

Sincrly, Mathew

 **. . .**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _His leg was broken._ _ **His leg was broken!**_ _He wouldn't let me take him to the hospital and he insisted it was just from falling. If I ever get my hands on his mother I'm going to_ _ **wring her neck morals be dammed.**_ _I convinced Mathew to let me call a doctor. Dr. Chez had a lot of questions but I wore a large hat, kept my head down and managed to pass Mathew off as my visiting brother so somehow and it all worked out. I haven't been sleeping well and often fall asleep on my chair in the closet listening to the yelling wincing every time there's a_ _ **loud noise**_ _. Some days are worse than others but every day I make him smile. I've showed him magic now and he loves to stare at my gold flexed eyes afterwards. He mentioned he noticed them the first time we met and I admitted I had quickly softened his fall which was why the gold flecks were there. I explained the principles to him, leaving out the fact usually only royals use magic. For some reason I don't want to tell him about me being a prince. I've always been Prince Kirkland the third. Now I'm just Arthur and it feels great. I don't think I've ever been so happy I don't even bother keeping up with the political_ _ **crap of my family**_ _._

 _Sincerely Arthur_

 **.** **. .**

Dear Journal,

I am very stupid. Thiss wont wend well but I cant get myself to care. Ill probably hurt Arhutr. He always praises me and is so nice. What ddo I do. Should I tell him. His eeys look so sad sometimes. I watnt him rto sile like me.

Sincerly Mathew

 **. . .**.

Dear Journal,

Mathew's **mother is a prostitute**! I suppose that explains a lot and **the poor dear** has to wait for her all alone till she's done. At least he doesn't watch. He got very red and defensive saying his mother was never in the same room he was in. How I found this out well apparently one of the dukes whose picture was in the book of royals (I made sure none of my pictures were in any and if they were I covered them up pretending the book was old to explain ripped pages and such) fancies Mathew's mother a lot. Mathew had stiffened on recognition at the picture and had whispered he didn't like the duke. A little more pressuring and he admitted he had seen him at the red royal hotel that his mother conducted business in. I can't blame the boy **I never liked the duke either**. He was from one of the other kingdoms as an act of good grace, to be honest they were probably just trying to get rid of him. The **wankers a pig**. I was surprised though that he was into **Mathew's mother** there had always been rumors about the man and I personally believed his tastes were for much younger women. Mathew's mother probably looks older than she is but it's hard to believe such an **ugly evil twit would** be such a popular escort. I've never understood bloody **relationships though**.

Sincerely **Arthur**

 **.** **. .**

Dear Journal

I think I like journaling. I will try to continue. I am going to be 13 in a week. I told Arthur my birthday and he told me his. I will make him something, maybe I will sing him a song. I can't buy a present and I can't make one. I will think of something.

Sincerely Mathew

 **. . .**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I think I outdid myself this year. Mathew has always liked his presents he loved the sweater and will wear it even when it's too hot. I am sure he can only wear it when he's with me. He_ _ **still cries**_ _a lot but not as often I think. He also looks healthier. His hair is a bit shinier and his eyes are brighter I no longer point this out to him because he just gets_ _ **very quiet**_ _and won't talk to me for the rest of the day_

 _This year I got him a leather journal and he started crying. He said I should stop getting him things because he never got me any good presents. I_ _ **must disagree**_ _Mathew has sung me a song, written me a poem, and snuck into my house and made me breakfast almost burning himself and the house down in the process. I will be teaching him to make food properly next although I think he just messed up because he was nervous._

 _Such a silly child although he isn't really a child now he's a teenager and_ _ **I'm 23**_ _. Bloody hell I'm getting old. Too think if I had stayed I would have probably been married to some princess if the queen hadn't_ _ **killed me**_ _that is._

 _Mathew also knows magic. I have to say I'm surprised. We aren't related are we? No that would be impossible, some non royals pick up magic but Mathew is quite a natural. He is a very bright lad and his writing and reading have improved_ _ **tenfold**_ _since we first began._

 _Sincerely Arthur_

 **. . .**

Dear Journal,

I did it! I finally got Arthur a great present. His birthday is only a week after mine. He gave me a really expensive pocket watch which I keep hidden under my mattress with his other presents including this journal and a pocket knife, lots of clothes, lots of books, a very fancy pen, another journal, silver cuffs, and some really neat paintings. I feel bad for having to keep them all under my mattress soon I am going to have to come up with another hiding place.

But for his birthday I gave Arthur a knife. I washed it and I bent it and added some other silverware and other do dads to make a sculpture. Arthur has it proudly presented on his table. I think he really likes it but he doesn't even know the real significance behind it. Maybe one day I'll tell him. The knife in the center is the knife I used to cut myself with. I don't do it anymore but always felt the need to keep it near just in case Arthur left. Not anymore though, I trust him! I am so happy I actually trust someone!

Excitedly! Mathew

 **. . .**

Dear Journal,

Things with Mathew have been really good recently. He's a much better cook than I am I must admit. It seems there's nothing he can't do. Except tell the truth to me that is, he's still on about that bully thing. I let him get away with it of course, but he keeps coming up with more and more elaborate stories to explain why he's still getting beaten even though he's quite good at self-defense now, even with it being almost impossible to get him to attack me. I just listen to his stories as I patch him up glad I can do that much for the boy. I've done some research on medical techniques and first aid. I have gotten a lot better at it. I know some more advance things too I just pray I never have to use it. But if need be I have a lot of supplies. And a lot of food man that boy is hungry a lot. I bet **his mother never feeds** him and he it's clear he doesn't go to school. I guess I am the only social interaction he has. It's kind of sad but Mathew is very positive and happy now. No matter how beaten he gets and how many injuries he has he's practically glowing now. That warms my heart a lot.

Sincerely Arthur

 **. . .**

Dera JOuranl

The duke iss back aaim scareds. Somseone ssave mee!

Matew

 **. . .**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I haven't seen him in a month. I am going sick with worry. I don't know what happened one day everything was fine and he was talking to me. Just little things. But we were getting somewhere, he even admitted his mother yelled at him_ _ **a lot!**_ _Then gone! Did he move? I am going to go crazy! I haven't gone back to the tea shop in case I miss him. I might have to shut down the stupid shop if I don't bloody see him soon. I can't take this much longer. I think I am going to convince him to run away. He trusts me now and I think with a lot of persuasion I may convince him to come back. I removed the grate and used a funnel to hear more. But I haven't heard anything in_ _ **three weeks**_ _._

 _Arthur_

 **. . .**

Dear Journal,

I miss Arthur. I want to see him so bad. But maybe it is for the best. I am dirt after all. Had I really forgotten that? Arthur made me feel like what I've heard all my life was lies. I want them to be. I really do but I feel so lost without him here.

Mother got duke to take us in. I hate it I hate it so much. He's a disgusting pig. Every night! If this goes on much longer I am going to kill myself. Maybe I'll be born again and be Arthur's son or something. My chest hurts so tight. Maybe one day I'll show Arthur my journals. There's two thick leather ones now that are completely filled. I write all the time. It's helpful. When I feel the need to check if I am alive I flip through the journal pages. But I've been bad I'm not seeing if I am alive anymore it's more me wanting to not be alive.

Help Me Arthur. Please save me. Momma said the duke is going back to the castle by the end of the next month. 7 more weeks. Will you be there when I get back? Will I be the same?

Sincerely Whoever I am

 **. . .**

 _ **Dear Journal,**_

 _ **I have asked every neighbor where they went to no avail. I have knocked on a thousand doors but I don't have a drawing of the boy and my descriptions just make people shake their heads and close their doors. By the end of the week if he's not back I am calling the soldiers.**_

 _ **Arthur**_

 **. . .**

Dear Journal,

I am going home. -Dirt

 **. . .**

 _ **Dear Journal,**_

 _ **Blood Hell. He's back he's back he's back. I don't care if I sound stupid he's back!**_

 _ **Arthur**_

 **. . .**

Dear Journal,

Arthur slid a note through the door. Wish he would leave me alone -Dirt

 **. . .**

Dear Journal,

Arthur slid another note through the door. I opened the door as soon as he did and told him to never come back. I am sick and disgusting and Arthur should never see me again. I hurt all over. My arms won't stop bleeding. I broke everything. I broke the watch and the pen and I ripped the clothes. When I knew Arthur wasn't home I placed them outside his door. I don't care if he cries he should have saved me. Now it's Too Late!

 **Authors Note: Ok so years passed but I wasn't exact with the time. Mathew is 14 not and Arthur is 24 now going into the next chapter. Also the setting of this story is steam punk ish for now it's more just a Victorian age setting but the steam punk will come into play later. Please continue to leave reviews. I have big plans for this story thanks for reading it.**


	6. Chapter 6:pain and trying to be the same

**Chapter 5: Pain and Trying to be the Same**

Arthur got home from work and went to go slid the tenth letter through the boy's door. He wouldn't give up, he'd kidnap the boy if he had too. He wasn't expecting Mathew to come down and visit him all he needed was for the lad to open the door. Just for that damn door to open then he'd take the boy far away.

With a heavy sigh Arthur went to down to his apartment and opened the back door and stared in horror at all the gifts he had ever given Mathew broken in a pile on the ground. Arthur's stomach lurched something was very wrong. Something very bad happened. He got that feeling again that feeling he was going to lose Mathew.

He bolted up the stairs he knew Mathew's mother wasn't home he had gotten good at paying attention to his side window and waiting for the lady to leave. Sometimes he thought about confronting her but was afraid what she would do to Mathew if he couldn't reach him first.

Arthur kicked down Mathew's door and ran into the room. Into the kitchen, he didn't take time to notice the mess. To notice the blood stained floor, to notice the cupboards open and empty. Arthur ran through and ripped open the closet door, then what he assumed to be Mathew's mother's room, then the bathroom, and finally at the opposite end of the apartment he attempted to open what he prayed to be Mathew's door. It was locked desperately Arthur banged against it.

"You git you know it's me open the door!"

"Mathew if you don't open the door I'll….." Arthur's voice was high pitch and he almost died of relief when Mathew opened the door. Arthur looked at Mathew's face. Scratch marks were on both his cheeks and looking at Mathew's wrists they were bleeding. Badly!

Mathew looked at him sadly then fell forward. Arthur was on super drive, he immediately put pressure on them and dragged Mathew by his wrists yelling at the boy to keep his eyes open. But the beautiful violet eyes that Arthur had worked so hard to get to light up were dull and dimming fast. Arthur got Mathew to his apartment because he'd be damned if there were any medical supplies in the pigsty Mathew called home.

He wrapped Mathew's wrists tightly ignoring the sinking feeling as the blood immediately seeped through the bandages. Arthur was starting to panic now. He didn't panic he never panicked.

"Dammit Mathew!" Arthur yelled and somehow managed to rip off the bandages and restrain Mathew who was yelling and trying to pull away from Arthur screaming high pitched.

"LET ME DIE LET ME DIE!" It was chilling and horrifying but he had to focus.

Arthur sewed the dam wrists shut, he had learned to sew a bit and knew that doctors did it and he hoped it was the right thing to do. He didn't know if it was enough. Mathew had went quite some time ago and the boy had lost a lot of blood. Arthur stopped himself from wondering how long Mathew had been bleeding before Arthur got there and held the boy to his chest crying unsure if it was Mathew's heart beat or his own and too afraid to find out.


	7. Chapter 7: the end and friends

**Chapter 7: The End and Friends**

Mathew woke up in Arthur's arms with the proud prince bawling over him. Somehow Mathew convinced Arthur to let go of him and seeing as he had been unable to stand due to dizziness he made sure Arthur would fix the door not looking him in the eye.

"I'm not leaving you!" He snapped his blazing green eyes filling with tears again.

"She'll hurt me….." Mathew admitted quietly and his suspicions of Arthur knowing were confirmed when Arthur didn't protest and quickly produced the tools needed to attach the door back to the hinges (luckily that was the only damage to the door) never leaving Mathew out of his sight for more than a minute.

Mathew didn't do anything though, just sat feeling shame and guilt and confusion and sadness…and everything just everything. It just crashed down on the teenager and he cried silently each tear burning him as they ran down the scratches on his face.

Arthur scooped Mathew up and carried him princess style to the top of the stairs. Mathew didn't protest feeling he had no right to, whatever Arthur would do to him Mathew deserved.

All Arthur did was lay him gently down still within eye shot as he fixed the door. He then went even further and cleaned the blood all over the stairs.

"Sorry…." Mathew whispered.

"You damn well better be…..if you ever do something like this again…..just don't….." Arthur finished choking on his words and Mathew was unsure if he was going to hit him or hug him. He did neither he just picked Mathew up and laid him down in his bed staying by his side till the boy passed out, being quite dizzy.

When Mathew woke up Arthur was gone. Fear consumed him until he saw the first gift Arthur had ever given him on the chair by his bed where Arthur had been. Mathew picked up the pieces of the sweater and hugged it tightly crying into it. Apologizing over and over again to the empty room.

Mathew's mother didn't come back that day but she did come back the next. It was another bad night or it would have been but the scratches on his face set Mathew's mother off so much she canceled the evening plans and pounded on Mathew until she got bored and went to bed. She announced she was going out much later that night after making Mathew scrub all the floors.

"I won't be back till morning, I need to go make up for our losses…..You worthless brat…..How dare you, claw at your face you know how important your face is. How do you expect me to sell that? Tomorrow we are going to cover it properly and you're going to earn double what you usually do. In a month the duke is coming back so soon we'll be living well!" she finished brightening up at the prospect.

Then seeing Mathew shivering in fear she scowled, threw on a fancy dress, and grabbed her purse and a bottle of wine and left.

Mathew was left alone at night. An extremely rare occurrence. All he could think about doing was to go see Arthur. So he did. He had to know how angry Arthur was, if Arthur would ever want to see him again.

Mathew tried not to think about how both cases were bad. How there was no hope for him. How he desperately wanted to rip the stitches off and slowly ooze away.

He had waited too long but Mathew didn't want to do it in the beginning of the day, he wanted it to be too late when his mother got back, for her to pay by finding him. He wanted to see if she cried over him or not before he passed on. He wanted to know what expression she would show. He greatly wanted to see her expression. He didn't want to see Arthur's

But he did. He saw the pain, saw the concern. Mathew didn't even consider the possibility of Arthur finding him, or him barging into his apartment. For whatever reason Arthur cared about Mathew and even though Mathew didn't understand, it was enough to make him hold off. For now.

He waited for a while wondering if he should really go downstairs at 11pm? But he did and knocked softly at Arthur's door knowing he'd leave if it didn't open. But as almost always it did.

"….HI…."

"Come in," came the curt reply, yes Arthur was definitely still mad. Mathew entered cautiously his head down.

"Arthur….."

"Mathew this is the end….." Mathew looked up his eyes wide in fear in regret and sadness. Arthur must have been waiting to see this because he sighed and continued.

"…..of the lies…" Mathew hated that he was relieved by this. Hated how scared he had been when Arthur had said it was the end. Mathew knew it was the end, if Arthur was done with him Mathew would just succeed in disappearing this time.

So why was he happy? Why was he crying over this? He struggled with the mix of emotions but all he could utter was,

"Why? Why do you care?" It wasn't so much that he was expecting a reason he just didn't know what else to say so everything he felt was just summed up to why! Mathew had so many whys.

"Because were friends….." Mathew looked at the green eyes, looking for some proof it was true and at the same time hoping Arthur would start laughing say there was no reason and throw Mathew out. But he didn't Arthur's eyes were narrowed in dead seriousness and in 100% sincerity.

Mathew nodded it was all he could do. Arthur stretched out his hand and Mathew took it hating how his first thought when Arthur stood up and pulled Mathew to his feet was that he would lead Mathew to his bed.

He….he did….well his bedroom but it was enough to make Mathew fall to his knees screaming in hysterics screaming no coherent words just screaming the pain that had been building up for years just pouring out and not stopping.

 **. . .**

Arthur felt awful for making Mathew cry, but he assumed it was just because Mathew thought Arthur was still mad. Arthur still was but not at Mathew how could he be mad at the lad when he knew what was going on and did nothing like a coward?

No Arthur was mad at himself, hated himself, and the wench called Mary (he didn't want to think of her as Mathew's mother) but he didn't blame not hate Mathew at all. He desperately tried to calm the wailing hysteric boy his heart clenching in deep deep sorrow.

"shhhhhh Mathew….look I need to show you something….I need to show you how I knew….about your mother," the lad looked up his face flushed red his eyebrows scrunched up in pain. Arthur resisted the urge to cry if he did he wouldn't got through with showing Mathew the vent.

He had no way of knowing how Mathew would react. Would he be mad, relieved, sad, betrayed? Arthur just knew he had to show Mathew had to explain.

Mathew followed hesitantly. He still didn't trust Arthur and that pang almost made Arthur reconsider but he led Mathew to the corner of his room. He noticed Mathew kept glancing at the bed and wondered if the boy was that tired. Arthur opened the closet door and lit a candle revealing the chair and the vent.

Mathew just looked confused so Arthur took a deep breath and explained. How he came to hear the yelling. How at first he thought it was a wife yelling at her husband. Then hearing the child's scream and hearing Mattie. Mathews face went through several emotions. Anger than sadness then shame then betrayal but by the time Arthur was down Mathew just shook his head.

"I should have told you…but you were right…if you confronted me, I would have run. I'm scared Arthur," he whispered and allowed Arthur to embrace him. Holding the boy tightly Arthur whispered of a better tomorrow unsure how sure he was of it. But when he said he would save Mathew he meant it. Mathew knew it because for once Mathew hugged him back and cried into Arthur's shoulders.

"I never thought I would hear those words!" Mathew sobbed what he was exactly feeling unknown to Arthur but he took the fact the lad was still here to be a good thing.

They stayed like that for a long while and Mathew finally pulled away his face glowing red.

"Sorry for destroying your gifts," he cried and it was such a bizarre thing to apologize for after all the trouble the boy had caused Arthur that he started laughing hysterically.

"Lad be sorry for trying to destroy yourself, things can be replaced, you can't be," Arthur said then blushed and quickly walked out the room. What mushy shit was he spouting? It was true but still…the fact Mathew was the most important thing in Arthur's life made him feel weird.

Mathew came into the living room a while later and they both drank tea. Their relationship would never be the same but maybe that was ok.

Arthur didn't ask why Mathew was still here even when 3 am came about. Because quite frankly he didn't care. Quite frankly he didn't want Mathew to leave. They were definitely friends. But could Arthur protect him? How was Arthur going to save his friend? How was he going to save his irreplaceable Mathew? If Arthur only knew what was to come he would have runaway with the lad even if it was against Mathew's wishes. But Arthur didn't know the future, all he did know was it would take a lot of persuasion before Mathew would leave his mother.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story so far I hope you have been enjoying it. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8: kiss and resist

**Chapter 7: kiss and resist**

In about a week things were back to normal. If by normal you mean Mathew going back to his unhappy silent withdrawnness and driving Arthur crazy.

"Dammit Mathew talk to me!" He finally snapped unable to stand it anymore.

"Sorry…..I just don't know what to say…?"

"That's it…..stand up lad…we're leaving!" Arthur put a hand up quieting the protests that would soon be protruding from Mathew's mouth.

"Not forever just for today, we know you mother won't be back till late so why are we stuck here all damn day!" He shouted hoping Mathew would like the idea but the boy just seemed terrified.

"…..I…I…I," Mathew blurted completely overwhelmed by this.

"Mathew," Arthur said strongly making sure those brilliant violet eyes were boring into his. He needed Mathew to know how serious he was.

"I will protect you from her," He saw the eyes widen and immediately fill with tears but they didn't slide down Mathew's cheek, they just hung there. The boy's face went red making Arthur's turn slightly pick. Damn kid always making him feel like a fool.

"Ok!" Mathew responded brightly smiling broadly. Arthur took his hand and pulled him gently outside. It was funny really how Mathew resisted at the same time he didn't. He'd stop until Arthur tugged a little harder then he'd confidently stride next to Arthur down the side walk then he'd get scared and stop suddenly requiring constant encouragement.

But they made it. It took forever but they made it!

 **. . .**

Mathew's heart was beating so fast. He jumped at every sound and would duck behind Arthur with every carriage that passed which was a lot. But Arthur never once got mad, never once snapped at Mathew. He just smiled sadly and kept telling Mathew it was ok and that he'd protect him.

It was the best thing Mathew had ever heard. He didn't know where Arthur was taking him but he didn't care. He trusted Arthur, he really did, even though the man made Mathew's chest hurt and his head spin often.

A park! A beautiful little park. It wasn't even too busy. Mathew's chest was bursting for a second he had to stop clutching at his chest. Then he looked up to see those serious green eyes watching him and the very big bushy eyebrows knitted in concern. Mathew laughed in response. "Thank you, Arthur!" He said brightly as Arthur led him around the park. Mathew's eyes went everywhere. He wanted to stop and look at every tree. Mathew pointed at every animal and constantly looked up. He was so happy he was so incredibly happy but tears kept streaming down his face that he kept having to wipe away.

 **. . .**

While Mathew's eyes were on everything Arthur's eyes were on Mathew. He had never seen the boy so happy. He had never seen anyone so torn, so broken. Never seen anyone so ecstatic over a flower. Never seen anyone quite so beautiful.

Mathew was beautiful the way he could still smile throughout his hell. Arthur had learned so much from the boy. He squeezed Mathew's hand tightly glad the boy didn't question the gesture and let Arthur hold his hand the entire time. Arthur was afraid if he let go, Mathew would disappear. Especially when Mathew was looking up at the sky his hand reached outwards as if trying to grab the clouds.

Arthur quickly pulled him into a hug that Mathew returned. The boy had gotten so much better at hugs, which was a good thing because Arthur felt the need to hug the boy often. To feel his heart beat quicken in the embrace. To see the heat rise to both their faces. Arthur hardly cared anymore. They were hugging in public and he couldn't care less. Mathew was alive. Mathew was with him. He swore he'd save the boy, he'd do anything to get Mathew away. He'd go anywhere with the lad and do anything to make that happen.

 **. . .**

Mathew knew Arthur felt this was the beginning. Mathew knew differently, in a week in a half Mathew would be leaving and never coming back. His mother had told him how the duke was going to take them back to his home on the other side of the world. Whether Mathew would live or die there depended.

His time was limited but it made him all the more greedy all the more clingy. He would initiate the hugs. Clutching onto Arthur for dear life. They often held hands. Mathew sang. Mathew ran. Mathew danced with Arthur in the rain. The past two weeks had been magical.

They had gotten more daring with where they went after Mathew wasn't caught the third time they went to the park. They went to a play! They got ice cream! Mathew went to Arthur's shop several times. But his favorite place was still the park. Mathew no longer cried in front of Arthur, there was so little time left for Mathew to waste it crying. No, he lived, he thrived, he bloomed, and he was greedy and impatient sucking life into him as if he had a week in a half to live, then a week, then 3 days. But he did. Without Arthur, without these good times Mathew would be dead whether literally or metaphorically. It didn't matter. What mattered was Mathew was leaving Arthur tomorrow.

Mathew turned and instead of looking at everything, instead of running around and going crazy he paused and really studied his friend. His friend! If you had asked Mathew back when he first met Arthur what this man would bring, Mathew would never have been able to grasp. To imagine.

"You saved me," He said softly making Arthur turned and look at him. Those bright green eyes, how they bore into him with suspicion, with concern. Mathew knew Arthur knew something was up. He'd often hug Mathew harder when Mathew tried to pull away whispering "I can't lose you".

Mathew wasn't sure if Arthur meant for him to hear it or not but Mathew did and he understood. He didn't want to leave any more than Arthur didn't want to lose him.

They had a lot of fun the past weeks but both had a sense time was running out. Mathew simply accepted it while Arthur fought it.

"I bloody did not save you…yet!" He growled and Mathew beamed at him. Looking up Mathew saw the blue sky had turned orange and red as the sun set. Mathew resisted the urge to cry to fight, Arthur would only get hurt. Mathew knew his mother would kill Arthur to keep Mathew, especially because he was the only way the duke was agreeing to take them half way across the world! Mathew looked at the sky for a long time thinking of some way to convey how much everything Arthur did meant to him. How much Arthur meant to him. He felt Arthur's hand tighten hard painfully hard as if he was daring Mathew to try to leave. Mathew smiled his eyes watering. He loved life, he loved colors. All the colors were so pretty. But his favorite color was green.

"Thank you Arthur," Mathew whispered knowing if he tried to say it any louder his voice would quiver. Arthur turned him to face him. They were the same height now. Arthur used to be so much taller than Mathew but now Mathew was almost taller than him. Arthur was going to be 25 and Mathew was going to be 15 by the end of the month.

"Mathew listen to me…" Arthur's eyes pleaded with him. Arthur probably didn't know what he was pleading with Mathew for but he pleaded all the same. However, Mathew cut him off letting his voice quiver letting the tears fall down his cheeks as he smiled sadly saying the words he had always been too afraid to say.

"Arthur, I love you!" Mathew leaned into Arthur and kissed Arthur's cheek. The man stood there stunned his hands falling slack at his sides. Mathew knew the words were true he didn't know in what way he loved Arthur but it hardly mattered to him. He loved somebody, not just somebody, Arthur! He loved Arthur. After all the hell Mathew had been through Mathew loved Arthur. He took off running not knowing what Arthur's face would looks like. It wasn't so much he was afraid of hearing Arthur say he didn't love Mathew as he was afraid of hearing Arthur saying he did love him. Mathew didn't know what he would do. Didn't know, and couldn't find out. He ran faster than he had ever ran in his life. The tears streamed down his face his eyes his insides screamed.

. **. . .**

Arthur stood there like an idiot crying in the middle of the park. Stupid prince, he was crying all the damn time. His heart tightened and Arthur clenched his fists.

"YOU'RE A BLOODY MORON IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU LEAVE!" He bellowed to the sky. He knew what Mathew was planning, didn't know how exactly, he didn't think the boy was going to kill himself again, but Mathew was unmistakably preparing to leave!

Arthur should have run after the boy should have screamed he loved him too. Mathew was his friend, closer than any of his family had ever been. He knew when Mathew said he loved Arthur it wasn't necessarily in a romantic way, it was a different and unexplainable bond that wrapped Arthur and Mathew together and no title had to be given to it.

Arthur still should have run should have hugged the boy, knocked him out and dragged him away. That sounded so bloody creepy but Arthur didn't care. He'd kill Mathew's mother before he let her take him.

Arthur took a step and fell, his legs were shaking. He couldn't kill anyone like this. He laughed. He had to get a grip on himself. No matter how many times Arthur told himself as he stumbled home that this isn't the end the sinking feeling in his stomach begged to differ. It wasn't until Arthur was about a block away that the worse thought yet hit him. "What if he's already gone?" Arthur started running, he probably looked drunk as he wobbled from side to side. If his damn legs weren't going to stop shaking he'd chop them off.

As he continued to run he wobbled and by the time he came to the apartment his legs were no longer shaking. A calm had set over Arthur, a dangerous calm. He had every intention of breaking down the door again and carrying Mathew away however his planned changed when he saw Mathew's mother leaving the apartment with Mathew in tow. Both were dressed very nicely again and Arthur again briefly wondered why before he took off towards them.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay family drama! It's up now and I'll also be reloading some earlier chapters just because of little grammatical errors. Anyways only one chapter to go and part 1 is done.**


	9. Chapter 9: kill and spill

**Chapter 8 Kill and Spill**

 **Warning: There may be triggers in this chapter I didn't make it horribly graphic but I still wanted to warn people.**

Mathew had expected more time than this. All he was able to do was slip into a bag, a pair of clothes and his leather journals. He was reaching for the pocket watch, his hand deep under his mattress, when his mother came home earlier than planned.

Mathew quickly stopped what he was doing and walked to the kitchen expecting her to yell but she just talked really rapidly, ripping off his clothes and throwing on his fancy ones.

"New plan were leaving tonight!" Horror engulfed Mathew. They weren't supposed to leave till tomorrow!

"Why?" He heard himself say followed by a smack in the face but his mother ignored him running from room to room and coming back with a suitcase in a matter of minutes.

"He'll buy us whatever we don't have but we need to leave now!" She reached for him and Mathew ducked not caring if he'd pay for it later and grabbed his bag with the journals and the ripped clothes Arthur had given him. His mother didn't even hit him which surprised him. They must really be in a hurry.

"Come on, MATHEW!" She yelled from the back door. At Mathew's questioning gaze she said quickly. "I don't want to run into the landlord….I haven't paid the rent the past few months. He said you were too old now, so just hurry, alright? You'll have whatever you want at the duke's so just be a good boy!"

Mathew's face fell. Shame ran through him but he couldn't say anything back. He was defenseless against his mother. She was always right and he was always wrong. It was why Mathew wouldn't run away with Arthur despite him constantly pleading and begging.

That and the fact even if Mathew had started to doubt how right his mother always was, he didn't doubt her promises that if he ever ran away she would hunt him down and kill him and anyone else. No, she was dead serious about that and Mathew sure as hell wouldn't doubt her on that.

Whatever the reason, he had made his choice. Mathew held his breath as they stomped down the fire escape and past Arthur's back door. Tears formed in Mathew's eyes when the door didn't open. This was it this was the end. But it didn't matter. He didn't matter.

 _Yes you do._ The voice was strong in Mathew's head. Arthur's voice, Arthur cared about him. For once something clicked with Mathew. He was going to die one way or another. Why not die here? His mother might kill him but he'd go down with his head raised high. And when Arthur got back from the park his mother would be arrested and Mathew would be dead but he'd know that Mathew finally fought back.

Mathew stopped walking ripping his hand away from his mother hardly believing he was doing this.

"I'm not going," He responded softly hating how high pitch and quivering his voice sounded. His mother sneered at him. Ignoring his feeble protest she gripped his arm tight, her nails digging into his arms till drops of blood bloomed. Mathew's courage left him. He couldn't do it, maybe if he had more time, but he didn't and Arthur wasn't even here.

Then Mathew saw Arthur, saw Arthur running towards them, then stopping and watching him closely over by the side walk. He was waiting, for what? Mathew suddenly understood he yelled as loud as he could.

"ARTHUR, SAVE ME!" His mother paused but not for long as she was knocked to the ground as Arthur ran up and kicked her in the chest. He was going to save him! Mathew watched eyes wide! He was going to be saved! Arthur was going to….then he saw his mother had a knife. Mathew screamed a warning but too late. Arthur wasn't expecting it, he was too concerned about Mathew.

There was a flash of silver then a stream of blood trickled down his friend's body. Mathew couldn't tell how bad it was. All he knew was Arthur fell to his knees gasping for breath. Red. Mathew's vision was red. It was really over now. Hope left him as he swayed on the spot horrified. His ears were pounding with his mother's next words.

"YOU BITCH! YOU SLUT! HOW DARE YOU SELL YOURSELF WITHOUT ME KNOWING?" NO NO NO NO Mathew thought. Arthur don't hear please don't understand.

 **. . .**

"I'LL KILL YOU YOU SLUT!" She roared. She didn't kill Mathew though because Arthur was on his feet again. He slammed his fists into her and she fell back blood flowing from her nose. She cried bloody murder and pulled out a shiny silver container.

Arthur was ready for a knife this time but not…... perfume?! His eyes burned as she shot him with it right in the face screaming at the top of her lungs "help" over and over.

She was the evil one not him it should be him screaming for help not her. But Arthur was a little distraught and distracted because he had understood what Mathew's mother was screaming about. He horribly understood it all now.

When Mathew talked about the red royal hotel and seeing the duke, Mathew was the one, the one who…the one who….. Rage filled Arthur, hot white rage. His magic burst out of him, white light engulfing him. He wasn't going to give up.

He would kill all the people who dared to hurt Mathew, starting with his bitch of a mom. He would kill her on the ground. He would kill her somehow. But the only one getting killed was him. Arthur's magic faded as soon as it came. It was like a flash of lighting which was about to shoot from his palm but never got the chance to do him a damn lick of good. Mathew's mother's heel had disrupted his magic, which she used to kick Arthur over and over again.

 **. . .**

Mathew was sobbing hysterically. This was his fault this was all his fault! He flung himself at his mother promising her anything if she would just leave Arthur alone. The man groaned in pain. He was probably unconscious, but all Mathew could think of was how his mother would kill Arthur if Mathew didn't stop her.

He had never seen his mother so livid. All the doors in the apartment complex were opened but nobody made a move to do anything. Then the familiar voice of the landlord called out accusingly to Mary.

Fear lit her face and she grabbed Mathew dragging him by his hair to his feet then returned to making his arm bled with her nails, as she ran off with him hissing.

"You will pay for this later!'' Mathew knew he would but he smiled a little as he cried because Arthur was alive. Arthur would be ok. No one would save him, but that's fine he just wanted Arthur to be ok.

Mathew's mother dragged him to the red light district. No one stopped them, no one tried to stop the demonic looking women livid with rage dragging a crying child who was bleeding. Maybe everyone in this world was like his mother except Arthur. Or maybe his mother was just that powerful.

Whatever the reason, they made it to Red Royal Hotel. The duke was waiting for them. He wanted to leave right away but Mathew's mother had lost it and she threw Mathew at duke.

"Were going in the hotel and you are going to do whatever you want to this fucker! He needs to be taught a lesson!" She shouted. Mathew's mother had always had limits. Sure Mathew was the projection of everything wrong with her life, the cause of it all, but Mathew was human. One look from her unfocused eyes, one of which was turning black and blue, and her flaring nostrils, both which were dripping blood, and Mathew knew he was no longer human in her eyes.

The duke could kill Mathew and his mother wouldn't shed a tear, the anger in her face was enough to make the duke stay. The three of them entered the hotel and the owner didn't even look up he just heard Mathew's mother's voice and waved them through.

Was this already the end? Would the duke kill him? Looking at the duke's grinning face and feeling his gross breath on the back of Mathew's neck was enough to make Mathew wish he would. He hated the duke. Hated the way he talked to him and the way he touched him.

Everyone was bad, but the duke was the worse, the grossest. Mathew's mother was calming down now and she unlocked the door to the room Mathew knew all too well and announced she was going to go clean up in the bathroom. The duke pushed Mathew through the door and Mathew's mother was out of sight and the duke was staring down at him hungrily.

"Well, Mark, what should we do?!" he laughed as he gripped Mathew's arm and dragged him to the plushy bed in the middle of the room. As he laid Mathew face down, Mathew heard the duke unzip his pants and Mathew squeezed his eyes tight and inhaled the soapy smell of the pillow.

 **. . .**

Arthur had came to a while ago and was almost at the Red Royal Inn. He knew where they'd go knew where Mathew would be. Arthur's eyes were burning and he hadn't even bothered to stop the gash on his abdomen that bled has he staggered down the red light district.

He knew he looked crazy with his eyes red from the spray. He didn't care. He knew he looked murderous. Good, He was!

He found his way there soon enough practically punching some prostitute that dared come near him. He burst inside the front door and the owner looked up at him angrily.

"Where is the duke?" He asked pissed off but the owner shrugged.

"I AM PRINCE ARTHUR KIRKLAND THE THIRD AND YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE HE WENT!" He bellowed and the owner quickly handed him the room key, his hand shaking.

"My mother's never in the room" He remembered Mathew had said, he also remembered when he first met the feverish Mathew and the boy had started taking off his shirt. So many little things that Arthur had never fucking noticed before.

He told the lad he'd protect him.

All these years, how many times, in how many ways had Mathew suffered? No more. No more! Arthur wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on Mathew ever again.

Bloody moron. Fucking idiot. Pathetic and useless! Arthur cursed himself as he tried to climb the stairs as fast as possible without passing out. His shirt was soaked through with blood, he shouldn't have been consciou,s but adrenaline kept him moving forward.

He reached the room number and he unlocked the door with the keys his hand shaking from rage. He was going to kill the duke. He was going to kill Mathew's mother. He would kill anyone who had ever harmed Mathew, had ever used him, ever touched him, and ever looked at him wrong. He'd kill the whole fucking world if he had to.

He sent the door flying open crashing into the wall with so much force it cracked. Arthur's eyes were glowing gold and wind was whipping around him.

As soon as Arthur had seen Mathew stiffly sitting on the corner of the bed naked with the duke kneeling down in front of him. As soon as he had seen the dark red face of Mathew, had seen his mouth open in a silent scream, seen the tears pouring from his eyes, Arthur had lost it.

Mathew saw Arthur before the duke did and the boy's face showed so much shame.

"ARTHUR?!" He yelled his voice high pitch in pain. Arthur was already distracted by this point though. The duke had turned around and Arthur had blown the duke into the wall. Unfortunately the wind was so strong Mathew went flying to into the opposite wall. Mathew lost conscious, the duke, however, was still aware of his surroundings.

He squealed like a pig. He was a pig. Arthur stretched out his hand and lifted the duke into the air by his throat. Arthur squeezed tightly and the duke's face turned purple. But it wasn't good enough, there wasn't enough pain this way. Arthur dropped the duke and picked up a pen from the bedside table his thoughts pulsing angrily with one thought "MAKE THE BASTARD SUFFER!".

"….Please…I…have money…" The duke cried, but he might as well have been talking to a wall. Arthur wouldn't hear it. All he wanted to hear was the tortured screams of the duke and he got his wish.

He stabbed then pen into the duke's eye socket. The screams echoed through the entire building. Arthur realized he wouldn't have much time before someone came so leaving the pen in the duke's eyes that was oozing blood Arthur starts punching the crap out of the duke.

Raking his nails across the duke's face Arthur was pleased to see the blood on the duke's fat ass face. Then Arthur heard a whimper from Mathew and realized how scared Mathew would be if he saw Arthur like this.

So Arthur finished it much quicker than he would have liked, taking the pen out of the eye and embedding it into the duke's throat. Sick gurgles came from him as he could no longer scream. Blood flowed from his mouth and liquid gurgling coughs came from the dying man the blood hitting Arthur's face.

Then the duke went limp, it was over, Arthur couldn't get distracted though he had a lot to do. First Arthur walked over to Mathew quickly wrapping the boy in a blanket and carrying Mathew down the hall. He set him down in the hamper of clothes.

"I'll be back," he whispered to the boy kissing his forehead with wet from tears lips. He would go clean up the blood then take Mathew far away from here. As he got back to the room, Mathew's mother was standing inside of it shocked. Arthur quickly covered her mouth stopping her from screaming.

Having hardly any energy left, and definitely not having enough to kill the woman, though in that moment he would still like to very much. He conjured up the last ounce of magic he could manage and wiped her memory which was no small feat.

"YOU never had a son, you're a worthless wrench from Cazar, and you will never set foot in this town again, got it?" He snarled, but the women went limp in his arms so he had to assume the magic worked. He dropped her roughly and staggered over to the dead duke. The scene looked pretty gruesome, he had to admit, and looking in the mirror all Arthur saw was a crazy eyed man whose face was covered in blood. Grateful Mathew hadn't been awake for this, Arthur turned to begin cleaning up the scene when several royal guards rushed in and were suddenly pinning him down.

Having no energy left to fight Arthur went limp. Luckily one of the guards was smart enough to realize the gold eyed individual had to be royalty.

He made all the guards back off and helped Arthur to his feet. The man tried to say something but one of the soldiers now recognized Arthur.

"He's the lost prince!" That shout brought more and no one noticed Arthur mouth fervently "Mathew….Mathew" before slipping into darkness.

 **OK so this story IS NOT finished. This is just the end of part two. Please read part two as I have much more in store and many more characters to introduce. Including the beloved Bad Touch Trio and the FACE family!**


End file.
